And it gose like this
by monkeybeat
Summary: They came form the east; they came form the west colliding together for the adventure of there lives. Comedy, secrets, action with a hint of romance all crammed in a pork bun
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters of Saiyuki, they belong to there respectful owner, the only ones I own is Rose the red head and Juan the Blondie.

Authors note: At any rate hope u enjoy, also if I have made any mistakes please report it so I can correct and revise if needed thank you

" So this is China?… I expected the towns to be a little bigger than this..." a woman with a short hair red hair in the back cut so that it got longer as her hair dangled to the front, she ware shads as well as dressed in a leather jacket, the rim of her hood and sleeves covered in white fur, she also ware leather jeans with a lose belt hanging on her hip holding a sword latched on it as she observed her surroundings when her and another woman jumped off of a shipment wagon.

"Just because China is a big country doesn't necessary mean it has nothing but big citys." the woman beside the red head spoke dusting the dirt she accumulated off her robes, This woman was blonde headed with the back braded, strands that wasn't held rested on the side of her face with emerald green eyes.

Unlike her companion she ware robes in the likelihood of a priestess, black sleeveless spandex like material coming up to her neck covering her torso , covering this is another layer of white robes only they to were sleeveless. Arm warmers designed like sleeves of a robe were held on the upper side of her elbow leaving her shoulders bare, at the ends of her robes there were maple like pattern and on her back and a small rod clasped by a holder that hide under her red cloth that was her belt covering her abdomen.

" So how far is this place were ever it is?" the red head in leather asked as they began to walk down the street of the town.

" Well we just passed the border so we still have a long ways to go that way." the blonde in robes spoke pointing to the east looking back to the red head with a smile.

" What! Do you really expect us to walk all that way!" the red head exclaimed

" No we can hitch a ride here and there like we did before. " the blonde said simply

The red head however didn't agree, her eye narrowing behind sunglasses and stating." you know that's dangerous ."

" What you scared." the blonde slightly teased

" Humph no way anyway this family of yours should be pretty Bloody important for us to go threw all this trouble for." the red head said crossing her arms.

"Just think of this as our last adventure together." the blonde spoke with a suppressed laugh.

"Don't say things like that sound like an absolute." the red head spoke

" Why ?" the blonde asked confused looking to the red head.

" Because fate has a way jinx people that plan speak like that, throwing extra baggage, and frankly im ready to live a normal life for a change with less trouble reaching that goal it." the red head spoke putting a cig in her mouth and lighting it as they arrived to the door of the inn hearing this made the blonde stop walking, turning her addition to the red head because of her statement the red stopped aswell wondering why her companion did

" And I thought you enjoyed traveling with me." the blonde mused placing a finger under her chin . Tho the blonde already knew the answer to this .

" You're a handful " the red head said looking back to the road before them an inn in the distance, the red head continued her paste the blonde following.

" Then why not drop me?" the blonde asked lightly

" Because someone has to keep a little reckless one like you safe." the red head stated with a smirk

"Hey im not reckless!" the Blonde exclaimed as they reached the door

" Hitching rides with strangers isn't?" the red head rose a brow placing a hand on her hip

The blond laughed awkwardly scratching her head changing the subject " But hey im going to explore the town a bit more you can book the room "

" Fine but get me some camel cigs while your out, and now strangers got it!" the red head shouted as the blonde had began to walk farther away

" ok mama" the blonde spoke mockingly waving back at the red head

The woman in leather could only shook her head slowly in disbelief before walking into the inn


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Saiyuki, they belong to there respectful owner, the only ones I own is Rose and Juan

After talking to the innkeeper and renting a room, the red head woman in leather decided to stay in there room until her friend returns with her smokes. Climbing the foot of stares and walking to the door to the room they were assigned she unlocked it stepping inside, it was a small room accustom with 2 twin size beds with on bathroom and a small table in the middle of the room, a basket full of fresh fruit in the center. walking past the table grabbing an apple , the red head stepped towards the window seal opening it and sitting on it looking out over the roofs of the buildings ahead below a clear blue sky.

North west was the direction she was looking in, the direction of were she came form , were she buried her past hopefully for good. The main reason she was traveling with the blonde was because she was looking for a change of pace, tired of being hunted for what she was and her past crimes hoping to lead a normal life for the remainder of her years, she was tired of running, tired of fighting. when her companion offered to come back to China as well as help her establish a life the red head jumped to this chance, knowing that if she had stayed in her own country she would end up dead early.

Because she was foreign her companion taught her Chinese as well, the red head was a little ruff with some words but she was getting better and better at it each day. But in all light tho she didn't show it, the red head was grateful to the blonde , the only person she could get along with and titled as friend.

Thinking this the woman sighed biting into her apple seeming in a trance until a loud argument was heard just below. Her gaze removed form north west to the front of the inn, a jeep had parked with 4 colorful men in front of it . A man with red hair similar to hers only longer with 2 strains sticking up like antennas was mouthing off to a shorter boy with brown hair, a blond priest smacking them upside the head with a fan spiting out threats, the one in green tried to be peace maker. The blonde told the brown haired boy something and the boy, with a pout on his face walked off after a few more dialect the others went inside, with a sigh she stood up to throw her apple in the trash.

"Looks like we are going to have noise neighbors tonight." the red haired woman spoke with a sight before walking into the bathroom to take a shower.

Meanwhile in the middle of town

The robed blonde friend of the red head woman was wondering the streets of the bazaar, many items were on displayed begging to be bought. The sales people that owned the stands: trying there best to advertise there products, the blonde had to admit buying something was very tempting but she knew that if she bought anything it would be only extra luggage on there trip after a few moments of browsing around , she chose it to grab a bit to eat at one of the food serving stands and go back to the inn were her red haired friend awaited.

The sound of a boy shouting out a name and running cased her to stop in her tracks turning around in the direction of the noise, a young chestnut boy came up to her, his happy expression turned into a slight frown of disappointment and confusion. " Umm may I help you." the woman in robes asked the boy that stood a few feet away

" Sorry I thought you were someone else." the boy said apologizing.

"Its alright do you need help finding this person you are looking for?" the blonde woman asked

" Nah I have an idea were he is, thanks anyway." the boy answered

" ok-" the woman began to speak but the growling coming form the boys midsection cased her to stop, the boy held his stomach as it cramped in hunger.

" hmm if your hungry I happen to be heading to a food serving stand you can join me if you like." the blonde offered genres, despite her friend words she hated to eat alone.

The boys face lit up. " Wow really sure Id- wait I cant…" the boy spoke his face sinking into disappointment.

The woman tilted her head at his change of mind. " Why is that?"

" Well I was told not to go off with strangers." the boy stated

The woman placed her hand on her chin for a moment thinking for a moment then moving her arms back to her sides.

" My names Juan what's yours?" the blonde said

" My names Goku." the boy introduced himself with a friendly smile.

" And now we aren't strangers, so the offer still stands would you still like to join me?" Juna said with a grin Goku matched it to

"Yeah im in!" Goku exclaimed

At curry and beef stand

Goku and Juan sat a seat away form each other , Goku starting on his 5th bowl of beef and rise with a side of pork buns as Juan finished her 2nd bowl. Full she watched her new acquaintance eat a little surprised this small boy could eat so much which cased her to wonder… " So Goku I don't mean to pry but food must be hard to come by for you maybe?" she asked a little a little concurred for the boys nutrition.

Goku swallowed his last pork bun turning to her. " Nah I always have a big appetite my friend says its because my body is making up for the food I didn't eat for awhile or something like that" Goku explained tho it only confused Juan

"Um Juan why are you dressed in robes are you a monk?" Goku asked wondering why she dress similar to Sanzo.

" Oh no I wouldn't qualify as a monk since monks are all males, nor am I a priestess, I guess since my father was a holy man I copied there fashion since." Juan explained sipping on her drink.

' Yeah I got a friend that im traveling with that's a monk, that's who I mistake you from though his a lot different form an ordinary one ill tell you that." Goku said with a chuckle comparing Sanzo's habits with a normal monk in his mind.

" Oh really, are you on a pilgrimage?" Juan asked interested in the conversation

Goku finished his last bit of rice before downing his tea. " Well its suppose to be a secret mission were going to fix what's casing the yakuza to go all crazy." Goku spill the beans even though he said it was secret

You know how kids are.

" What do you mean?" Juan asked placing her bowls to the side so they can be picked up.

" Huh you don't know about the Yakuza attacking Humans, what plant are you form?" Goku asked surprised Juan didn't know anything about the demons attacking humans.

This bit of info shocked Juan the last time she was in China the Humans and Yakuza were on Friendly terms

" No Iv recently just returned form another country I didn't know its gotten bad like that." Juan spoke softly this now worried her , if demons were on a rampage then her family may be in danger.

" Your foreign? You look Chinese to me?" Goku said tiling his head to the side looking at her Asian features

" Yes this is my home land though I've been away for 16 years" Juan answered looking back up to Goku

" Cool were did you go to?" Goku asked wanting to know

" To a country called Europe" Juan answered aging with a smile

" Europe? I've never heard of it." Goku said

Juan noticing Goku was dun eating , she reached into her robe pulling out a credit card, Goku noticed it looked like the one Sanzo carried though it was sliver not gold.

" If your done and you would like I can tell you some things about it." Juan offered she like talking with this boy his child like wonder was cute and reminded herself when she was younger.

" Sure !" Goku said standing up with her and leaving the stand

Juan explained were Europe was along with some history and landscape as well as some of her experiences. Goku listened questioning something's as well as being impressed with some of the things she saw.

They talked all the way to the inn, when Juan notice this she stopped walking turning to Goku." well it seems were in the same inn as well. Thank you for keeping me company it was fun."

" Me to thanks for buying me food you're a really nice person." Goku said with a big smile

Juan matched it with her eyes close. " Thank you."

"Hey Juan maybe if we met aging will you tell me more about your travels in Europe?" Goku asked wanting to hear more of her adventures.

" Yes ill be glade to" Juan said opening her eyes smiling kindly before waving goodbye to him entering to inn returning to her room Goku said goodbye and to began to enter and return to his friends he was upset earlier since Sanzo punished him and Gojyo for fighting over the last water canteen in there fury of augment it was dumped on the moody monk casing them to not have dinner in the next town they stopped in.

Asking which room were there by the innkeeper at the front desk he was directed to there stay of the night, since all of the inns were booked they had no choice but to chose what was available two bed though the innkeeper supplied extra futons .

When Goku entered Hakkia was on one of the beds wit jeep Sanzo was sitting at the table reading the news paper as for Gojyo as standing by the window

"Well well the chimp returns" Gojyo teased a knowing smirk played on his lips

"Hey don't call me that water sprite!" Goku yelled annoyed

" Took your sweet time." Sanzo spoke in his usably manner.

" Are you hungry Goku, you can eat now if you like, ill take you to the restaurant down stares to eat." Hakkia spoke ready to take him out to eat figuring he was hungry

" Nah that's ok Hakkia im not hungry right now." Goku admitted

"Really , I never thought I would hear that" Hakkia said taken aback.

" And why is that?" Sanzo asked suspiciously

" Um well." Goku was reluctant to speak but Gojyo beat him the punch

" I know how that cutie you arrived with bought you dinner I bet. One word of advice the guy always pays on the first date that gives you a better chance for a reword later" Gojyo said with a pervy smirk stepping over to Goku

Sanzo and Hakkia looked at Goku flabbergasted Goku on a date, they would expect it form Goyjo was the reason he came late but Goku.

" Sh- Shut up It wasn't a date!" Goku yelled not helping the blush on his face, Gojyo noticing this only added fuel to his torment

" Really it looked that way to me curry stand you two were mightily enjoying yourselves, looks like its monkey mating season." Gojyo spoke teasingly

" What were you stalking us you dame pervy water sprite! anyway im not like you were every day you see a girl its your mating season!"

Goku exclaimed back of course he like Juan but not like Gojyo meant though the idea did cause him to blush.

" Hey I have self-control!" Gojyo snapped

" Oh yeah, when a girl walks by you pounce on them like an animal!" Goku exclaimed sarcastically

"Look you little primate-" Gojyo began but was interrupted with a shot of his gun.

" You know your not suppose to go off with random strangers easy for you to get ambushed or get someone else hurt." Sanzo spoke his voice signaling there augment was beginning to annoy him

" But Gojyo gets to go by him self with strangers all the time." Goku pointed out.

" Because half the time his advances never work so his back at the inn in a couple hours anyway" Sanso said lighting his cig

Gojyo glared at the priest." I've scored more than you have in your life time shitie monk" Goyjo defended

"like I care." Sanzo said keeping his addition on Goku

"she told me her name and she was really nice" Goku spoke

" yes but knowing someone's name doesn't mean you can trust them."

Hakkia said truthfully

" nor there actions ." Sanzo added

" im sorry I couldn't help it, when I mistook her for Sanzo she offered and I was to hungry to say no." Goku said knowing he done wrong

The part about mistaking Sanzo for a woman cased Gojyo to laugh" that proves it you do have a woman like-"

" shut up im not in the mood for this ether shut up or ill shot u up!" Sanzo said annoyed cocking his gun pointing it at them aging

" hey he stated it!" Gojyo said holding his hands up

" and im finishing it for good if you keep girding on my nerves you bastards!" Sanzo threaten darkly

Goku frowned looking down slightly, he was bumped he may not be able to hear the rest of Juan's stories. until after there mission

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FORGOT MY SMOKE!" Juan's red haired friend yelled already jonsing for one though the red haired woman seem ready to kill from were she laid on the bed

Juan was sitting down at the table only laugh at this reaction

"im sorry Rose really I got distracted that's all."

"Air head, fine ill get my own. later " the red head named Rose said getting up and walking to the door.

Juan sighed and smiled she was used to the Rose's mood swings form no cigarettes. " ok have fun"

and with that Rose stepped out the door on her quest for her addiction as well as a side quest if she stubbles across on.

Authors note: hello everyone hope you liked this next installment though I've got myself in a bind on this story though this is an adventure story I was going to put a little romance between my two FOC with 2 of the Saiyuki boys but I cant really decide which one so I would like to give you the readers a chance to help decide which ones Juan and Rose would be matched up with the paring most wanted is the ones I will muse over and do. Hehe

This chapter may have some loop holes as well as errors eventually I will correct them, but if im wrong that's great, though if anyone spots errors in my stories I hope you all can help me be appreciated thank you


End file.
